1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forefoot relief shoe having a sole portion which is substantially triangular when seen from the side or in a vertical longitudinal section, whose thickness diminishes toward the rear and which terminates anteriorly before the metatarsal region of the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a forefoot relieving shoe is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,557.
Surgical interventions within the forefoot region, more particularly in the case of hallux valgus operations, call for a postoperative rest of the forefoot which is not strong enough as yet. If the patient does not wish to walk on crutches during this period, the relief shoes stated in the beginning can be used. This relief shoe has a tilted foot bed which, in connection with the sole portion terminating before the metatarsal region, ensures that the patient is able to put his foot down without straining the forefoot and also to roll off the same. The shoe according to the quoted U.S. patent is provided with a compressible sole possessing a compressibility which increases from the rear toward the front. This construction is intended to provide a better absorption within the forward area of the shoe.
The technical problem of the present invention is to develop the shoe further to the effect that it is made possible for the same to be worn over longer periods of time or for longer periods of use without any resultant damage to the walking block. In this case it is intended to ensure as good as possible a wearing comfort.